


Good Eye

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176108063580/good-eye-harry-hart-x-reader





	Good Eye

Harry knew you would be his one and only the first time he took you up to meet his folks. Their estate was quite large and rather intimidating to outsiders, especially those used to the city. The grounds were filled with gardens and the countryside particularly lush with dense forest and open fields that he explored endlessly throughout his childhood. He loved his homestead more than most things and he was hoping you would love it too, was desperate actually for you to do just that, even more than he needed you to love his relatives.

The dinner had gone just as expected. This mother adored your honest, kind spirit. His father was impressed by your deep knowledge on many topics and your clear care for their son.

But after dinner was the real test. The sun began to come down on the horizon. The heat was slowly reducing. And Harry took your hand in his own, excused you both from his parents, and began to lead you out into the gardens that he loved so dearly.

With each step, he watched your face. The lanterns began to turn on, illuminating the undersides of the rose bushes, creating partners of pinks, oranges, and yellows along the cobblestone. The dahlias popped out of the middle of the beds, large and spherical, calling insects into their orbit. The marigolds lined the pathways, light and inviting against the cold, harsh dirt.

With each step, he watched your face. And with each step, your face displayed a wonder and playfulness he had come to love about you. You were so enamored by the natural beauty before you, reaching out to gently touch the beautiful petals, to feel the dirt between your fingers, to cup a bud that had yet to open.

After a few minutes, you turned to face Harry, your eyes bright and your smile genuine.

“This is beautiful,” you stated, hugging your man by the waist, “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

He felt himself let out a sigh, releasing the tension he didn’t realize he’d been carrying.

“I’ll share everything with you, love,” he said, hands rubbing your back as you continued to lean against him.

After a moment, he pulled away and took you by the hand, taking you out beyond the gardens, down the hillside and into a large field covered in honeysuckle and dog rose, almost as vibrant as the manicured garden you had just left, though much more wild and untamed.

Harry found a spot, feeling for any wetness before offering it to you as a seat. You sat down and Harry joined you, pulling you into his lab as he looked up at the sky.

“The sunset is going to come right over the horizon there,” he pointed beyond you, between the trees just beyond.

You simply nodded, leaning back against Harry, who himself leaned back against the hillside, a makeshift seat for you both.

Without a word, you took in the sunset, the colors a series of calming shades from peach to lilac and finally to black. Harry’s hands danced circles along your forearms. His chin rested a few times upon your shoulder, a gentle and chaste kiss being placed on your neck with each. You hummed in satisfaction, leaning back against him like a pillow, completely content in the calm tranquility country life was affording you.

Once it was good and dark out, Harry redirected your attention to the sky.

“Leo,” he stated, pointing at a cluster of stars down to the west. “And Ursa Major,” he added, pointing almost directly above your head.

“Spent a lot of time doing this back in the day?” you asked, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around your torso, observing what constellations you could make out on your own.

“Not this exactly,” he said, “I didn’t have you to hold back then.”

“Holding someone else I gather?”

“No,” Harry assured with another kiss to your shoulder blade. “I never had anyone I loved enough to share this place with before you.”

You turned in his arms to see his face, handsome and calm, albeit cloaked in darkness.

“I love you, Harry.”

“I love you, too, darling,” he said with a kiss, “Though I think I need to get you back before I can no longer see the way.”

With that he stood, picking you up with him, eliciting a fit of giggles from you.

As he took the swift steps back towards his home, you nuzzled contently against his chest, you pointed up at the sky above you.

“Hercules?” you asked.

Harry took a second to look up himself.

“Good eye, my love. Good eye.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176108063580/good-eye-harry-hart-x-reader


End file.
